


Однажды на Диком Западе

by Red_Yennifer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Yennifer/pseuds/Red_Yennifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Регина – хозяйка бара, Эмма – преступница.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Однажды на Диком Западе

**Author's Note:**

> Данный текст - перевод этого https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9447924/1/Story-in-the-Old-West миника.

Был обычный день, разумеется, для "Отравленного яблока". Мисс Регина Миллс принялась расставлять табуретки и стулья, готовясь к приходу ранних клиентов. Прежде её раздражала сама мысль о том, что как вдова она вынуждена управлять заведением Голда. Но в течение нескольких лет дела шли отлично, и горожане привыкли к ней, а она — к ним.  
— Доброе утро, мисс Регина, как вам живется в трауре? — лукаво спросила миниатюрная темноволосая женщина, танцующей походкой вошедшая в зал. Следом шагала её бабушка.  
Регина улыбнулась подругам, вдове Лукас и её внучке, и с благодарностью кивнула.  
— Все чудесно, дорогая. Что привело тебя сюда? — спросила она, вытащив стаканы, чтобы приготовить им напитки, как обычно.  
— Новости из города — в окрестностях появился Свон. Говорят, он печально известный злодей! — воскликнула Руби, жестами описав последнее преступление Свона. — А затем он конкретно надрал зад, извините за выражение, но, мисс Регина, он уже совсем близко. Серьёзно. Так что мы пришли проверить, не нужна ли вам охрана. Можем попросить Августа или Грэма, хотите?  
Регина тепло улыбнулась, но покачала головой.  
— Спасибо, дорогие мои, но в этом нет необходимости, — она достала из-под стойки бара ружьё. — Старый Генри меня никогда не подводил, когда случались неприятности. Помните того мальчишку, Нила? Уж он как следует познакомился с Генри.  
Женщины рассмеялись. Так они болтали до конца рабочего дня, даже когда в баре появились посетители, и даже когда Руби заметила, как вошла юная мисс Белль.  
— М-мисс Белль, — запнулась она, когда девушка мягко коснулась пальцами её блузки и заказала себе выпить. — К-как дела?  
Руби бросила сердитый взгляд на Регину и бабушку, которые хихикали, глядя, как она тушуется перед своей подружкой.  
Немногие знали, что Сторибрук на Диком Западе славился тем, что здесь вас принимали таким, какой вы есть, а не таким, каким вы должны быть — те же, кто не принимал, надолго не задерживались.  
— У меня все отлично, мисс Руби, спасибо, что спросили, — ответила Белль, её сильный южный акцент заставил Руби покраснеть ещё сильнее. Улыбка тронула яркие губы, и она своими нежными пальцами погладила Руби по щеке. — Не пропустишь со мной стаканчик? Конечно, если ты не занята, не хочу мешать вашей беседе.  
— Я... с удовольствием... спасибо, мисс Белль, — улыбнувшись, Руби взяла подругу за руку в перчатке и повела к отдельному столику, где можно было поговорить более свободно и... о более личных вещах.  
— Этим девчонкам пора бы сойтись, не то я их пристрелю, — рассмеялась бабушка. Регина засмеялась вместе с ней, о чем тут же пожалела — взгляд вдовы теперь был направлен на неё: — Вам бы тоже взяться за личный фронт, мисс Регина. Вы же не хотите заработать клеймо ханжи?  
Регина закатила глаза и толкнула её плечом.  
— Я ищу настоящую любовь, бабушка. Просто ещё не нашла.  
Внезапно в таверне раздался выстрел, посетители с воплями попрятались под столиками — все, кроме Регины, которая недовольно взглянула на нарушителя спокойствия и потянулась к Старому Генри, сидевшему рядом.  
Но когда она увидела эти яркие зелёные глаза, дыхание сбилось, а сердце пропустило удар, потому что никогда прежде Регина не встречала настолько красивого человека.  
Светлые вьющиеся волосы спадали на ключицы, густые локоны подчеркивали тонкие острые черты лица. Стройное тело было облачено в свободную рубашку, алый кожаный жакет обтягивал талию, а черные джинсы — изящные ягодицы.  
Но внимание Регины всё же приковали глаза.  
— Свон в таверне, друзья мои, выпивка за мой счет, если только кто-то из прекрасных дам не пожелает занять её место, — она усмехнулась, убирая пистолет в кобуру.  
— Ты — женщина? — произнесла Регина почти шепотом, но Свон показалось, будто слова эти прогремели громом.  
— А что тут такого, леди? — приподняла она бровь.  
— Нет, ничего, — ухмыльнулась в ответ Регина, — просто то, что вы поколотили кучу мужчин из-за их жён и денег, становится еще забавнее, — она хихикнула про себя: а те мужчины знали, кому проигрывали?  
Свон тоже рассмеялась и направилась к стойке.  
— Вы чертовски милая, — зелёные глаза вновь встретились с карими, и лёгкая улыбка скользнула по её губам. — Звать Эмма. Эмма Свон. Вас?  
— Регина Миллс, — улыбнувшись в ответ, она протянула воровке руку. Когда Эмма сжала её ладонь, по телу Регины пробежал разряд электрического тока, и она чуть нахмурилась. Обнаружив, что слова вылетают сами по себе, нахмурилась ещё сильнее: — Ищете место для ночлега?  
Эмма удивленно приподняла брови, никогда в жизни ей не предлагали комнату без каких-либо условий. Но от вопроса не удержалась.  
— А вам что с этого?  
Регина повела плечами, каштановые косы частично расплелись, и длинные шелковистые волосы свободно рассыпались. Она тепло улыбнулась:  
— Ничего, просто за компанию. Что скажете, мисс Свон?  
Секунду подумав над предложением, Эмма обернулась к ней — странное чувство скрутило живот при мысли, что она снова увидит её, и мёртвое, казалось, сердце, забилось сильнее. Она усмехнулась и утащила стакан сидра, который Регина потягивала весь день.  
— Договорились, ваше величество.

  
_2 дня спустя._  


— Господи, женщина, ну ты и шустра! — Эмма тяжело дышала. Регина толкнула её, полураздетую, на постель и оседлала. Матрас прогнулся под их весом.  
— Это верно, а можем мы теперь?..  
Эмма сглотнула, когда Регина принялась целовать её, кусая губы и облизывая пульсирующую жилку на шее, заставляя стонать и цепляться за бедра.  
— Проклятье. Знала. Городские. Сексуальны.  
Уложив её в постель, Регина ухмыльнулась и принялась медленно расстегивать фиолетовый корсет. Сняв его, она сладострастно улыбнулась и увидела потемневшие зелёные глаза.  
— Рада, что мы сбежали? — жадно прошептала она, покрывая поцелуями обнаженный торс Эммы и прикусывая кожу.  
Слов не было — только долгие, сытые стоны, когда её загорелая грудь касалась кожи. Регина, разумеется, удивлена не была, однако вскоре она оказалась в аналогичной позе, а остатки их одежды разлетелись по комнате.  
— Лучше подбери шмотки, — предупредила она, но сбившееся дыхание свело грозный тон почти на нет.  
Эмма усмехнулась и глубоко её поцеловала, прикусывая и осторожно теребя зубами нижнюю губу, и улыбнулась в ответ на мурлыканье.  
— Господи, ты прекрасна, милая, — прошептала она, оставляя следы влажных поцелуев на шее Регины. Легко коснулась торчащего соска и усмехнулась, когда Регина застонала. — Особенно, когда издаешь такие звуки, — она со вздохом обхватила губами коричневый сосок и принялась энергично, но мягко, не больно, покусывать и посасывать его. Второй сосок она гладила и пощипывала пальцами, затем принялась за него губами. И снова улыбнулась стонам, срывающимся с губ подруги.  
Регина выгнула спину, между ног было влажно, и чем дальше дразнила её Эмма, тем неудобнее и неприятнее это ощущалось.  
Она была не из тех, кто просит, но когда пальцы Эммы прошлись по телу вверх и вниз, совсем близко к её естеству, она не смогла больше терпеть.  
— Пожалуйста, — выдохнула Регина, голос её дрогнул, веки закрылись. — Не дразни меня...  
Эмма подтянулась к ней, упираясь рукой в кровать рядом с её головой. Убрала с глаз мокрые от пота пряди.  
— Посмотри на меня, — велела она, улыбнувшись, когда Регина тут же повиновалась. — Не закрывай глаза.  
Та слегка кивнула. Их затуманенные глаза — карие и зелёные — встретились, два нежных пальца проникли между влажных складок и принялись творить магию, как назвала это Регина, делая их такими близкими, какими они ещё не были за эти два дня.  
Наступила кульминация, и ещё раз, и ещё. А в это время весь ночной Сторибрук размышлял об истории этих влюбленных, чьё чувство воплотилось, как только глаза их встретились. Никто в городе не верил в Истинную Любовь — никто никогда не был ей свидетелем. Но Свон и Миллс показали всем, что нужно всего лишь поверить в невозможное, чтобы стать легендой Старого Запада. 


End file.
